


Attraction

by LittleSliceOfBread



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Daryl makes the first move, F/M, First Kiss, turn ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSliceOfBread/pseuds/LittleSliceOfBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is alot of things that were attractive in the world. blonde hair and busty breasts. But Daryl ain't seen anything as attractive then what he had seen that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This came to when I was going to write a fanfiction about Maggie's point of view of Glenn in Riot gear but then I though Glenn is always a sexy badass the world already knows that. Carol was there when the prison was attacked. So Daryl point of view. But then I changed it this is set when they first find the prison.

Daryl had seen all sorts of things in his life that were meant to be attractive. Women primping and fussing to attract attention of men. Trying to draw them in. A fly trap for men.  
Daryl had witnessed, women in low cut skirts and tight tops. Hair that was bleached blonde and unnaturally straight or hair that was dyed blood red and curled. Women in heels with bows on the end. Women with flawless skin and bludging breasts. Long legs and tanned skin. He had seen attraction in more ways then one leaving Merle's bedroom, or strutting around the bar in what once was his home town.   
But none of their cliched fake beauty could match the attraction he had saw early on that day. No wet t-shirt contest or car wash or any lude seducing act could have made him more turned on than he was today.  
Carol's short cropped graying hair and pale scarred skin. Her baggy trousers and baggy covering top. Would wipe the floor with the plastic long blonde haired models in absurd tight tops and short skirts. The way she wrapped her slowly growing hair up in that awful scarf he found with his poncho, she wore it better then any woman with salon quality hair and boutique worthy hair accessories.  
Shooting the rifle and nailing each shoot while on watch duty. Was more of a turn on for Daryl then any stripper, dancer, bikini clad woman he had ever seen. Watching her and concentrating on gutting that nights meal had become a common occurrence.  
Daryl walked up to Carol's cell, he knew she would be awake. She spend a good time of her free nights reading the books they had snagged from the prison library.  
"hey Daryl"she greeted putting the book down. Daryl walked over and took a chance. He laid his chapped dry lips on her plump pink soft ones. His worn hand on the side of her face.  
"why did you kiss me I am all grimy"she asked panting her cheeks flushed a smile gracing her face.  
"you aint grimy woman you're beautiful"he muttered before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> what did ya think?   
> good?  
> bad?  
> ugly?  
> leave a kudos or a comment please.


End file.
